the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Oz (Clara Version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Extras with Clara: Fritz and Louise Stahlbaum, and Phillip Hoffman (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Toto Gale: Rockruff (Pokemon; He can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Crash Bandicoot Extra with Crash: Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Tin Man: Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Cowardly Lion: Baloo (Talespin) Extra with Baloo: Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) Ozma: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extras with Peach: Princess Daisy and Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise; With Yoshi as Billina) Extra companions: Mario, Luigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise; With Mario as Tipper), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; As Jack Pumpkinhead and Tik-Tok) Return villain/Mombi: Sugar Plum Fairy (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Good Witch of the South: Pauline (Super Mario Odyssey) Munchkins: Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Cabby: Gepetto (Pinocchio) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Workers: Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) Emerald City Guard: King Dedede and Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Winkie Guards: Beanbean Guards (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Chimchar (Pokemon; As a winged monkey Pokemon) Flying Monkeys: Monkey Pokemon (Pokemon; As winged monkey Pokemon) Peach and Daisy’s parents: Cinderella and Charming (Cinderella (1950)) Aunt Em: Marie Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Uncle Henry: Benjamin Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extra Kansas friend: Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) Professor Marvel: Drosselmeyer (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Sapphire Hat, Topaz Bracelet, Diamond Badge, and the Elemental Sword (With the Elemental Sword being the role of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot”) New cast New companions: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O’Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003); As the Ninja Detectives and Vigilante Prince respectively), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As a friendly ruffian), Angie Hinamoto, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion Season 1; With Angie being Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip’s childhood friend from Kansas and partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot,” Mikey as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garrett from “Quest for Camelot,” and Shoutmon as the Wogglebug), Rebecca and Molly Cunningham (Talespin; As the Not-So-Hungry Tigers, spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Devon, Cornwall (Quest for Camelot; Also as the Wogglebug), Tawna, Coco, Crunch, and Sombra Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot; As the China Princess and her extras), Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; With Zelda and Link also as the roles of Kayley and Garret respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” except Mikey will be blind instead of Link) Oz Fairy: Celebi (Pokemon; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Clara's group on their journey) Oz Fairy's Outer Monster Form: Apocalymon (Digimon) Ruggedo the Nome King: Barnaby Barnacle (Babes in Toyland (1986)) Nome Prince: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Sugar Plum and Barnaby's nephew) Barnaby’s henchmen: Ratigan/Phantom Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Myotismon (Digimon; As Barnaby's brother), Hunter J (Pokemon), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and Shredder/Oroku Saki, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); In homage to “Big Hero 6,” Shredder and Drake’ll pretend to be reformed with Shredder being back to just Oroku Saki, which Splinter, April, Casey, and the Turtles don’t believe, and Drake and Shredder'll fake their deaths in the explosion that sadly killed Chuck the Hedgehog to help Barnaby's conquest on Oz, and in the first half, renames themselves the Phantom Samurai and Penguin Yokai) *And the only villains who live, but get arrested, at the end are Shredder, Krang, Bebop Rocksteady, Cortex, Uka-Uka, and Cortex’s goons Reformed henchmen who will betray Barnaby and join Clara’s group’s side: Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) New Oz Friends: Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); As the Mouse King), Chuck the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground; As Sonic’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Shredder and Drake) New creature ally: Cyberdramon (Digimon) Cyberdramon's rival-turned friend: Tamatoa (Moana) New Kansas friends: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club) Business tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Carface Carruthers (All Dogs go to Heaven) Extras with Carface: Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven), Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants), and the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) New Magic Item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Angie as a gift like how Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip were given the Ruby Slippers, Sapphire Hat, Topaz Bracelet, and Diamond Badge in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Zelda) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Clara's Group, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends, old and new) 3 Barnaby's Conquest (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Barnaby, Sugar Plum, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, the Phantom Samurai, Penguin Yokai, and Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Cinderella) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Mikey) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Barnaby, Sugar Plum, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, the Phantom Samurai, Penguin Yokai, and Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Clara's Group, old and new members, Popple, Tiny, and Dingodile) 8 If I Didn't Have You (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Devon and Cornwall) 9 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Zelda, Link, Angie, and Mikey) 10 Shiny (From "Moana") (Performed by Tamatoa) 11/17 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten, also as the third end credits song) 12 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Mikey) 13 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes; The first song to play at the end credits) 15 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield; The second song to play at the end credits) 16 The Prayer End Credits/Italian Version (Performed by Celtic Woman/Andrea Bocelli; The fourth and final song to play at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Zelda's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Clara Version) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Clara Version) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Clara Version) Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy (Clara Version) Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Barnaby’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Zelda’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Mikey, Link, and Aryll/Barnaby’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Shoutmon, Devon, Cornwall, Popple, Tiny, and Dingodile/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Mikey’s Origin and Blindness and Link and Aryll's Origin Revealed/A Deal with Cyberdramon Chapter 11: Barnaby’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Elemental Sword Found Again/Cyberdramon’s Promise Kept Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Whatever You Imagine Chapter 14: Second Ambush/The Phantom Samurai and Penguin Yokai’s True Identities Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Chuck/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Mikey, Link, and Aryll Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Tiny, Dingodile, Celebi, and the Children Captured/Getting Cyberdramon and Tamatoa’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Clara Version) Chapter 19: Rescuing Sparrowhawk/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Celebi's Death and Revival (Clara Version) Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Clara Version) For gallery: Back to Oz (Clara Version) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Clara Version) For third and final sequel: Peach and Daisy of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies